Fairies and Dragons
by SkyFairies
Summary: Lucy lives in a world where when you get 17 you are chosen by the fairy or the dragon. Fairy normal. Dragon leader. BOTH? ROYAL. What will happen when Lucy gets chosen? What if she goes off to train with her new bonds at Fairy Tail and stays with the other nine?There's a chance of immortality too. And how did she ever manage to fall for this pink haired boy? NALU AU. Image not mine
1. Chapter 1- The beginning

**I really can't believe I'm starting ANOTHER fanfiction. After I already have 6 going. I am so stupid.**

**This was created by inspiration from CaramelBay's story Dragon Tamers. LOVE IT!**

**Anyways, I couldn't stop thinking about it and decided to make a fanfic similar kinda.**

**(Don't worry. NOT COPYING.)**

**Anyways, I also wanted to say I have a poll on my profile to see which of my fanfics you like the best! Top 3 winners get more attention from me. SO VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE NOW!**

**I'd love to see which is the best!**

**HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE TOO!**

* * *

Lucy woke up in her cottage that was in the woods.

She sighed.

_Today's the day huh?_

She looked over at the other side of her bed.

Michelle was snoring peacefully.

How was she supposed to live without her older sister?

Michelle was Lucy's little sister. She was 12 years old and super sweet. Not really like her biological older sister.

Lucy had a nice body and good features. Truthfully, you could say she was probably the prettiest girl around.

She just didn't flaunt it.

Lucy usually wore hoodies, jeans, converses, leather jackets, that kind of stuff.

Michelle was the girly girl, wearing pink tops, skirts, and blouses. She was popular at school.

The two loved each other very much.

After all, they only had each other as family.

Their parents had died when Lucy was very young. About 13.

She had forgotten most of it now, but still remembered the fire, dragons, and smoke.

Lucy had taken Michelle with her and ran away.

She never saw her parents again.

Truthfully, she actually had forgotten her parents and her childhood. Michelle didn't remember either because she was still 8 then.

They made it okay on their own. Lucy built a little cottage in the woods and slowly, they entered the town.

At first, it was slow.

Only to buy something or look around. After a while, people got used to them. Even became friends with the two girls.

Now, they were practically family with the townspeople. Michelle went to school there. Lucy learned from being in the library reading every book and helping out around town for money.

Now it was the choosing ceremony.

Everyone had to go through this when you were 17.

In the kingdom of Fiore, this became your status.

Every year, the teenagers who had become of age went to the square of your town.

In front of everyone, you were chosen by the legendary fairy, or the dragon.

If you were chosen by the fairy, then she would come up and touch your forehead. The great fairy would later give you your creature. Then, you were bonded for life.

Humans who were chosen by fairies were considered normal people. Most would get a helping fairy. A few would get the fighting fairy, a fairy that gives you magical powers. These people were sent to the palace to train and become soldiers or Fairy Fighters. People who would challenge each other with their fairies to give people entertainment.

Then, there were the dragons. If you were chosen by the dragon, then you would immediately be sent to the Dragon school. Where teenagers would train with their dragons and bring wealth and good name to the family. They became leaders usually or lived a rich life. The type of dragon you got was important though. There are many kinds. Earth dragons were for tough, solid people. Fire dragons were for fighting, easygoing people. Water dragons were for emotional, and silent people. Lastly, air dragons were given to speedy, light people.

Dragons would give you the leader status. It meant you were qualified to lead, go with the army, and do important stuff.

Now, there were a select few who would be chosen by the fairy AND the dragon.

If this happened, you were not given a bonding creature yet.

The soldiers would take you to Fairy Tail, a legendary school where you would learn to train and get closer to your new 'family'.

They would round up all the people who had been chosen by both, and when arrived at Fairy Tail, they would begin the choosing ceremony yet again.

This time it would be different though. These two would join together and choose your fairy and dragon. They looked deep into your soul and your heart to find the best match for you. Not a simple dragon or a simple fairy. No regulars.

They would give you a powerful match, a new creation basically.

Also, of you were chosen by both, you would live a VERY long life without aging. It was an honor and dream.

Only 10 were chosen every 1,000 years.

It was very rare and important. You would become immortal for the time, in charge of the kingdom.

These great ten would come together and rule the land.

As I said, no pressure. None at all.

Only two of the former 10 still lived. These two trained the new rulers until they were ready. One was named Makarov. The other Porlyusica.

It was a myth that the set of ten would become immortal if shown true loyalty and heart throughout years of ruling.

This was just a myth of course though. Right?

They say that this only ever happens once. And the immortal fairy and dragon that chose them would be gone.

As I said, a rumor.

Right?

(We'll just see in this story.)

Although you didn't age and lived a long time, you were still able to die.

At least, until the legend came true.

Many people hoped very much to be chosen by both.

This was the year when the fairy and dragon chose the set of ten.

This was the year Lucy was going.

Although, there are MANY people to be chosen.

Lucy thought she was definitely going to be given a dragon at most.

We'll just wait and see about that.

* * *

**Hey guys! I really am liking this fanfic. I have tons of ideas for it. I think this will be the longest I will write, since the is a chance of immortality coming! But, what if I surprise you and give Lucy just a dragon? It can happen.**

**You'll just see.**

**I really want this fanfic to be liked by you guys. Tell me, do you think this is good enough to go on?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! ALSO, REMEMBER TO VOTE ON MY POLL!**

**-SkyFairies**


	2. Chapter 2- Ceremony

**Hello all you guys! I'm so glad so many of you checked out this new story! I have tons of ideas for this. Don't worry. 'Moving in' will be updated real soon.**

**DID YOU GUYS HEAR THAT THE EPISODE 191 OF FAIRY TAIL IS COMING TONIGHT?!**

**(Yes, I count down. It's not weird at all.)**

**ANYWAYS, I want to thank all you guys for trying this fanfic out. I will try not to disappoint!**

**BTW For the next two weeks, for anyone who reads my stuff, I will be at ANOTHER CAMP. I'm really starting to regret that. So, I won't be at home writing or reading fanfics as often. **

**But, I still have nighttime to write!**

**AND, EVEN BETTER! AUGUST HAS NOOOO PLANS! Although I might be at vacation, don't worry! I'll still write and I'll make sure to bring a laptop!**

**I do not own fairy tail sadly. If I did, NALU WOULD ALREADY HAPPEN!**

* * *

Lucy had woken up already. She was staring out the window, worry and fear etched into her face.

"Onee-chan? What's wrong?" her younger sister asked, sleepily.

"Nothing Michelle. Go back to sleep." the teenager said.

"Nah. I just woke up. No use trying." she yawned.

"You do realize you shouldn't be worried." the girl stated, staing at her sibling.

"You don't have to be worried-" she repeated, going over and hugging the older blonde.

"-because I'll always stay with you."

"No matter what happens." she whispered.

Lucy didn't move.

Then, she turned around and returned the gesture.

"Thank you." she said.

"No problem one-chan! But I have to get ready." Michelle chirped, bounding over to the closet they shared.

Lucy pulled out a pair of dark jeans and a navy blue tank top. Michelle wore her usual skirt and colorful shirt.

"Bye one-chan! I'll come back in an hour!" she called, running out to meet up with her friends from school.

Lucy waved and cracked a small smile.

Michelle was her only family left. Lucy was very protective over her sibling. In return, Michelle gave her happiness and joy that she hadn't felt since the accident.

Lucy sighed and went to brush her teeth. No matter how her younger sister tried to comfort her, she would still be worried.

The choosing was coming fast.

That part she wasn't really scared about. But if she was chosen to be with a dragon or a fighting fairy, then the two girls would have to be separated.

Michelle was more than capable of taking care of herself. Lucy knew that much.

But she also knew that it would nearly kill them both if they were taken away from each other once again.

The blond walked out of the cottage and went to take a stroll through the woods.

This would always calm her down. It reminded her of the times when her family would take a walk through their estate.

The trees here were in full bloom and gave off the soothing scent.

The scent that was also present when the incident happened.

Lucy frowned, remembering the day.

_Flashback-_

_"MAMA! PAPA! MICHELLE!" a young girl called out._

_She was stumbling over the wreckage of her former house._

_Dragons were flying off in the distance. Their bonded human riding them._

_"Where are you?" she cried, dust and ash covering her body._

_She knew it was hopeless to call for her parents, but she did it anyways._

_They had perished in the fire, right in front of her sight._

_The two were most certainly dead. But her younger sister might have escaped._

_The teen fell down, digging through wood and dirt, trying to uncover a sign._

_Finally, a hint of flesh showed up._

_"MICHELLE!" the blond exclaimed._

_With inhuman speed, she uncovered the body of her only family member left._

_Suddenly she stopped, horrified at the sight._

_Her cheerful, caring sister was covered in scrapes and blood. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were nearly burnt off._

_Lucy took the girl's head into her lap and cried._

_"O-onee-chan?" a voice whispered, barely audible._

_"You're alive!" Lucy said._

_"Where is mama and papa?" the beat up girl coughed._

_Lucy's face fell._

_"They didn't make it." she murmured._

_Michelle's eyes widened._

_"No. Mama can't be dead! She promised to stay here with us! Papa had his dragon!" she stammered._

_"They couldn't do anything about the fire Michelle." Lucy told her._

_The young blonde broke down._

_The two sisters hugged._

_"It's ok. We still have each other." The older one said._

_Michelle looked up._

_"Everything is going to be fine." Lucy smiled a bit._

_End-_

After finding her sister, Lucy took them to the nearest town and treated their wounds. After the two were healed, they set off. Lucy and Michelle couldn't bear to live back in the place with all their childhood memories. So, they found this place, and stayed.

Lucy gradually built their cottage and Michelle made it into the school. By doing some jobs, they earned money. Lucy didn't want to go to school so she spent her time usually reading at the library. By doing that, she learned a lot and caught up with her studies.

But even with their condition, Lucy and Michelle still had to go through the ceremony. It was required for all teenagers, no matter what.

Still, even if Lucy was to be taken away, these two would never leave each other. Lucy would make sure of that.

* * *

Two sisters sat at the dining table, not feeling hungry at all.

The ceremony was going to start very soon.

They sat in silence.

Finally, they could wait no longer.

"Onee-chan," Michelle said while walking to the square.

"I want you to know that whatever you are chosen for, I'll support you. Don't worry about me. You still have your own future." she ordered.

Lucy looked ahead.

Then she replied.

"I will always worry about you Michelle. But let's just hope for the best."

They reached the crowd.

Michelle slipped into the watching area and found her friends at the front.

Lucy stood in the waiting line.

Minutes passed by. Finally, Lucy was standing one spot away from the circle.

The girl in front of her stood there. The dragon and the fairy watched her.

It was truly a great sight to see. Even if they had seen it before.

The fairy held a soft glow, delicate wings, and an ageless face.

The dragon was mighty, but it had shrunk for this ceremony. The beast had scales that gleamed in the dark, and dark eyes. It's tail was large, covered with spikes.

The dragon came up. The girl bowed down. Her dragon appeared.

"I bond you with Fern. Both shall be equally loyal and stay together for the rest of your life." he growled out.

There was a soft green glow connecting the two.

Then it disappeared and the two bounded out to the dragons side. The girl seemed happy and smug with her bonding.

Lucy stepped forward, bearing a cool, calm face.

She looked both creatures in the eye.

They waited longer than usual. The crown seemed to disappear. Michelle was watching tentatively.

It was only the two and Lucy.

The fairy and dragon looked at each other and back to Lucy.

They seemed to be agreeing with something.

Then the world seemed to stop.

Both stepped forward and bowed down.

Everyone gasped.

...

_Shit._ Lucy thought.

* * *

**Haha! Lucy, I feel for you. Anyways, did you guys like it? PLEASE TELL ME! I need your opinion. I accidently clicked out of this page and EVERYTHING DISSAPEARED. I WENT AND DESTROYED MY HOUSE. Then after a while I had to rewrite this.**

**Still angry.**

**Leave a review!**

**-SkyFairies**


	3. Chapter 3- Carriage ride

Hi** guys! It's Skyfairies here (I actually have never done that in one of my fanfic notes before.) with A NEW CHAPTER! Hope you like it! I actually have a friend video-chatting me right now while typing this. G Chen, THANK YOU!**

**She's one of my best friends. Love her.**

**Anyways, she was the one who motivated me to pick up my lazy ass and write another chapter. THANK HER!**

**Sooooooo, I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail. *Goes to cry in a corner* *Bawls eyes out.* WHY HIRO? WHY NO NALU YET?**

**Buuuut. I do own this story. *smiles* Of course, you wouldn't have anyone else right? **

**Awwwww. Thanks. You guys make me feel so fuzzy inside. Sooooo fuzzy. LOVE ALL YOU FRICKIN WONDERFUL READERS!**

**P.S. G Chen is currently laughing her face off while reading this. (By Google+ screenshare!)**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY! ;)**

* * *

**_Last time-_**

The fairy and dragon looked at each other and back to Lucy.

They seemed to be agreeing with something.

Then the world seemed to stop.

Both stepped forward and bowed down.

Everyone gasped.

...

_Shit._ Lucy thought.

* * *

**_Lucy pov._**

I'm currently riding in this carriage to Fairy Tail.

Fate is REAAAAALLY being cruel to me right now.

You see, this is what SHOULD'VE happened.

_Imagination-_

_I stood in the circle. The fairy and the dragon both stood in front of me._

_Time seemed to slow down. I could vaguely see Michelle in the sidelines, looking at me anxiously._

_I kept a cool demeanor on. But the inside?_

_Whole different story._

_I felt like a little kid again, who just lost her parents and couldn't find her little sister._

_To put in short, I was shaking._

_Yes. The great Lucy Heartfilia. Shaking._

_Thank god for my poker face._

_Finally, the two in front of me seemed to decide on something._

_They looked at each other and blinked._

_Both stepped forward and bowed._

_End-_

Fuck my imagination.

Even YOU went to the dark side?

I pity my life.

SOOOOO MUCH.

Anyways, I do realize I'm sitting in a posh, high-class, carriage while being towed WITHOUT my consent to one of the most famous schools in the country.

And I also realize that I left Michelle behind in the town.

But seriously, what is a teenage girl to do against soldiers, a dragon, and a fairy?

(Okay, so the Fairy wasn't that threatening. But think about it. The thing produces FIGHTING MACHINES. It was totally fine for me to get scared.)

I though about what had just happened in the last hour.

_Flashback-_

_The dragon and the fairy had just bowed down. TO ME._

_Oh no._

_And, worst of all, everyone's attention was on me._

_I was never the one to attract crowds so it was normal for me to feel uncomfortable. Michelle was always the one to be in the center of attention._

_Oh right. Michelle._

_I glanced over to the side._

_Everyone slowly bowed down to me._

_It was tradition after all. I mean, I was going to become the ruler of Fiore soon._

_But seeing my own sister bowing down to me was pretty weird._

_After what seemed like eternity, they stood up and watched me, awe covering their faces._

_I turned to face the dragon and the fairy. They gave me a small smile. _

_Like they knew what they were going to put me through._

_I went over to Michelle._

_She was smiling at me but I could easily see her trying to cover up her pain and tears._

_One drop of salty water escaped and flew across her face. I wiped it off with my thumb._

_I pulled her into a hug. No one else mattered at the moment._

_"You're going to leave." she whispered._

_"Yeah. Can you imagine me being the queen?" I asked her._

_We both cracked a smile at that. _

_Can you really see me being queen and ruling the kingdom?_

_..._

_I stand corrected._

_"You just go to Fairy Tail and do your best ne Onee-chan? Do it for me?" we both started tearing up._

_"I'll try." I said._

_We were separated then._

_I knew that Michelle would be fine. I would still find a way to make her come with me though._

_No matter what._

_End-_

Now, I'm currently riding this thing.

Oh well. Better get used to it.

I'll get my dragon and fairy later when all 10 people arrive.

It's a special ceremony that happens when everyone comes to Fairy Tail.

Even though I really didn't want to leave that town, I'm starting to grow excited at the prospect of my own special dragon and fairy.

What would they be like? I've only read about some of them in books from the town library. I remember papa and mama's dragons. They were so large and beautiful! I hope mine will be like that too.

It's dark outside and the sky is shimmering with stars. I love stars and astronomy. Mom used to teach me about them all the time. Her dragon would accompany her and I would sit on the beast's neck, watching the night sky.

I still have to get Michelle back though.

And I'll find a way.

But for now, let's see what this'll be like.

Who knows?

* * *

**Sorry for the short and horrible chapter. I promise I'll give a longer one soon. Also, I WILL update my other stories. I'm just helping a friend with theirs right now and don't have the time to write. Also, at my new camp, I met some one who LOVES FAIRY TAIL! We clicked. I mean, IT'S FAIRY TAIL!**

**REVIEW!**

**-SkyFairies**


	4. Chapter 4- Meeting

**Hi guys! **

**I've been a bit busy but still managed to update my stories often!**

**SO PROUD.**

**I've decided to do this one next. You guys must be happy huh?**

**I have some news!**

**I will be collaborating with another writer now! We'll make a separate account because we both want our solo stories to stay in one account. **

**The name is KVDragonsFT. We'll be publishing very soon.**

**LOVE ALL OF YOU!**

**I'm currently listening to Fairy Tail songs.**

**SO AWESOME! How could you not LOVE them?**

**Also, my friend from camp that I clicked with is the author I'll be writing with.**

**We had this 1 hour conversation the other day about how Hiro is DEFINIELY going to be continuing Fairy Tail for a time to come.**

**Think about it. Look at all the stuff he has to finish and explain.**

**I'M SO FRICKIN HAPPY. ;) ;) ;) ;)**

**(jumps up and screams. Then goes to neighbors saying sorry.)**

**I don't want to keep you from reading now.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY! ;)**

* * *

_**Last time-**_

It's dark outside and the sky is shimmering with stars. I love stars and astronomy. Mom used to teach me about them all the time. Her dragon would accompany her and I would sit on the beast's neck, watching the night sky.

I still have to get Michelle back though.

And I'll find a way.

But for now, let's see what this'll be like.

Who knows?

* * *

**Lucy pov**

Sometime in the middle of that ride, I think I fell asleep because when we arrived at the place, the driver had to come into the carriage and shake me awake.

And I mean HARD.

Are all drivers supposed to be that buff?

After I woke up, the man went back to his perch and drove away.

Bye Buffy.

I will admit that I'm sweating a bit right now. What will the other guys be like? I hope they're good.

Wish I could say the same for me.

What do I know about ruling a kingdom?

Absolutely nothing.

I'm not some frickin princess ready to learn 'Kingdom 101'.

BUT...

I guess I'll see what it's like. At least for my sister.

I looked back to the sky.

You must be proud huh mom. I wish you could be here with us still.

Since there wasn't any tour guide, I just wandered around until I saw this fire in the courtyard.

It was the only source of light out here right now.

I figured I could go and take a peek.

After taking my time walking over there, I saw a group of people gathered in a semicircle.

6 people stood there, talking to each other and laughing.

No one else.

My footsteps grew louder as I came closer to the blazing fire. Warmth washed over my body instantly.

A girl turned around and caught my eye.

She had short, blue, hair held back with an orange headband.

I could tell she was friendly because as soon as I came within hearing distance the hazel eyed girl came over to introduce herself.

"Hi! My name is Levy. What's yours?" she asked while shaking my hand.

"Lucy." I said, giving a small smile.

"It's nice to drink you... oh wait. It's nice to meet you Lucy." a brunette slurred while giving off a mildly drunk air.

"Cana. Stop drinking at least for tonight. Do you really want to give the teachers a bad impression?" Levy scolded.

"Shrimp, she already did while drinkin' in front of Pixie." a metal studded man said while towering over Levy.

"I'M NOT THAT SMALL GAJEEL!" She puffed out.

"And it's the fairy. Don't be so disrespectful." she punched his chest.

"Cana, if you don't stop drinking right now I'll dump out your whole stash." she threatened darkly.

I made a mental note. NEVER upset Levy. Things happen.

"NO, YOU SHUT YOUR FACE POPSICLE!" A guy yelled from behind us.

"YOU WANNA GO?" the other one shouted back.

"HELL YEAH!" but before they could even touch each other, a scarlet-haired female punched them both in the head.

"S-sorry Erza." they both whimpered, covering a bump on their heads.

Levy sweatdropped and spoke up.

"Erza, you don't have to be too hard with them."

"Nonsense. They also ruined my cake yesterday. I didn't forget." Erza glared.

I decided she would be an interesting friend.

"Yo. I'm Lucy." I stepped up and kept up my poker face.

Every one was kinda suprised at my approach.

Erza eyed me carefully.

"It is nice to meet you Lucy. I hope we can be friends." she finally spoke.

"Likewise." I nodded.

"Gihi. Bunny-girl's brave." metal face said.

"What'd you say studs?" I turned to him.

The pink-haired boy who was supposed to be hurt right now jumped up and came over to me like nothing ever happened.

"Sup. I'm Natsu Dragneel. Most awesome person you will ever know." he bowed.

"Sure thing pinky." I replied not really paying attention to him.

"My hair is not pink. IT'S SALMON!" He shouted, obviously frustrated.

"So you admit you're a fish." I say.

"NO!" he yelled.

I smiled inwardly. They weren't so bad. I guess it wouldn't be bad staying here.

I came back to earth when Natsu put his face up to mine. So close that we could have kissed if he moved any closer.

I stepped back.

"You were spacing out." He said as if that explained everything.

"Sure pinky." I muttered.

"IT'S NOT PINK!" he yelled yet again.

* * *

**Natsu pov**

I didn't like how that girl embarrassed be in front of the rest.

I would get revenge.

I thought making her blush and stop that poker face would work. But she acted like nothing happened.

Interesting.

I wonder how this'll play out.

* * *

**HAI! HOW WAS IT? CHECK OUT MY NEW COLLABORATED STORY CALLEN 'TORN'! REVIEW TOO! **

**Love all of you guys.**

**AND FAIRY TAIL.**

**AND NALU.**

**-SkyFairies**


	5. Chapter 5- A new counterpart

**'SUP DUDES! I'm really sorry (kinda?) for not updating anything yesterday. I was but the cursed laziness got to me and instead I started rereading BlackLynx17's story Issues.**

**It's really good. In fact BlackLynx17 has ****written a couple of nalu fanfics that I LOVE! Mythical creatures was my fave.**

**Such an awesome writer.**

**Makes me feel like I need to improve.**

**(Hey, I'm already updating like, 4 times a week so NO COMPLAINTS!)**

**But I know that there are a couple of fanfics you guys are waiting for me to update.**

**I will tell all you readers out there who like my fanfics that during the school year I'll update. Definitely. I'm not the type of person to just focus on one or not do this at all. Besides, it's so boring sometimes and then I have to reread 'Harry Potter' 10 times. This is also my first time writing during school so IF I FREAKISHLY MESS UP JUST TELL ME.**

**I'll give you guys an update.**

**And BTW I almost ALWAYS put things till the last minute. Yeah, bad habit. My mom already gave me this HUGE lecture.**

**What are earplugs for anyway?**

**SOOOOO...****That's my shit. ****Hope you like the chappie. ;)**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY! :)**

**P.S. G Chen, HAVE A FRICKIN GOOD TIME IN CANADA! I expect you to help me out when I go.**

**Wrote this chappie thinkin of you lil sis.**

**P.P.S. YOU BETTER STILL BE WATCHING FAIRY TAIL. I DID NOT GET YOU OBSESSED FOR NOTHING. I mean...**

**Uh no. That's exactly what I mean.**

**CAN'T WAIT FOR NEXT EPISODE TONIGHT GUYS!**

**Fuck out.****;)****Love all of you!**

* * *

_**Last Time-**_

**Natsu pov**

I didn't like how that girl embarrassed be in front of the rest.

I would get revenge.

I thought making her blush and stop that poker face would work. But she acted like nothing happened.

Interesting.

I wonder how this'll play out.

(Hehehe. I'm in charge here Natsu. And how this'll play out? *evil face*)

* * *

Soon enough, everyone had gathered in their special semi-circle.

Erza had to break up Gray and Natsu again. Apparently this time they were fighting about who REALLY ruined Erza's cake.

3 years ago.

She got angry and just beat both up instead.

Lucy thought she would probably do the same thing.

But now all 10 had gathered. The ceremony was going to start.

Levy, Gajeel, Cana, Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Lucy had arrived a bit early.

The rest came later. Everyone soon found out who they were.

Juvia and Jellal, both with blue hair like Levy, and another named Mira.

Apparently she had to leave two siblings back home too. Lucy immediately wanted to talk to her later.

She seemed ok.

The whole group had also witnessed love at first sight.

_Flashback-_

_A shy blue-haired girl came up while holding an umbrella._

_Gray noticed her first and went over to say hi._

_"Hello. My name's Gray. What's yours?" he asked casually._

_Juvia just spent the longest time staring at the male._

_Eventually everyone else realized the situation and looked over._

_The icy boy started to grow very uncomfortable._

_Meanwhile, Natsu was busy laughing at his enemy's situation._

_Finally, the girl seemed to regain her bearings and opened her mouth._

_"Gray-sama asked for Juvia's name." she muttered._

_All of the people there then thought 'Gray-sama?'._

_"JUVIA LOVES GRAY-SAMA!" she burst out and tackled the surprised guy._

_"WHAT?!" Gray screeched while trying to get the seemingly crazy woman off of him. _

_Those dark eyes pleaded for help but no one came._

_They knew trouble was going to come between the two._

_And it was the clingy kind._

_End-_

So either way it was a pretty eventful time for all of them.

Lucy was a bit closed off but still managed to chat a little with each person.

She decided that Mira and Erza were fine, Natsu was an idiot, and that Gray stripped too much for her liking.

And it was time.

The two headmasters arrived at the exact time.

And they were complete opposites too.

Porlyusica had light pink hair and this menacing black cape. Her locks were in a tight bun and she was cold and reserved.

Makarov was very small and had the aura of a loving grandfather. He was a bit of a pervert but seemed to be very nice and helpful.

They stood to the side and prepared the ceremony.

They transported the Fairy and the Dragon over to their courtyard.

The great fire was still blazing on.

One by one, the ancient ceremony was performed.

Lucy didn't exactly WANT to be here but this was a once in a lifetime thing so she payed close attention.

'Michelle would have loved to see this' Lucy thought and a soft smile came upon her lips.

Natsu noticed this and wondered what could make her smile that way. So far, everyone had only seen her smirk or laugh a bit.

This expression showed love and compassion.

The two headmasters went and stood beside their respective bonds.

Makarov had a great black dragon with piercing blue eyes. Porlyusica had a purple one that was smaller but still seemed menacing.

Their two fairies looked different too but both rested on their respective shoulders.

One was pixie like and very delicate while the other kind of looked like a trickster. He had these mischievous eyes that seemed to shine.

Lucy wondered what everyone else's would be like.

But more importantly, hers.

Would it be golden like mama's? Or a dark red like her father's?

Lucy just had to wait and see.

Every person went up. A pair of chocolate eyes watched silently.

Gray strolled to stand before the two creatures.

On an impulse, he bowed down and both touched his forehead. You could see a sphere of magical energy surrounding them.

Finally, two things came.

One was a great icy blue dragon who seemed to make the whole area feel like winter.

The next was a pure white fairy. He was settled on Gray's shoulder.

After Gray's two counterparts came, Makarov had them wait at the side to where Porlyusica was standing.

This went on for each and every person.

Juvia got a river blue dragon and a crystal fairy. They seemed very gentle and gave off the calming feeling of the ocean.

Cana went up (Levy had taken all her drinks. And how she knew one was stuck in her bra was a mystery.). The drunk woman stayed a bit sober long enough. She had a great light brown dragon with a similar fairy. (And then she passed out right after)

Natsu came next with a blazing red dragon and a flame fairy.

Erza with a scarlet dragon and silver fairy.

Levy with an orange dragon and a yellow fairy.

Gajeel with a dragon that seemed like metal and a fairy exactly like it.

Mira came next with a magenta dragon and a devilish looking fairy.

Jellal was second to last and had a navy blue dragon and a gray fairy.

Lucy finally came in the end.

She just stared at the two mythical creatures in front of her. She was interested, but not as excited as Natsu who had been grinning very widely.

She stayed there longer than the others in fact and kept her eyes open.

And her fairy came. It was a beautiful mix of gold and silver that stayed on her shoulder.

But her other bond hadn't come. The crowd that was watching became confused.

Until a great roar was heard from above.

The only thing you heard were flapping wings.

And what Lucy saw was not what she had been expecting at all.

A dragon, yes, but with it's scales reflecting the stars and the galaxy.

It was like she could pinpoint every constellation on it's body.

The beast landed down and in front of her.

They stared at each other, judging.

Then Lucy smirked.

A sly grin came onto her dragon's face too.

* * *

**I don't know what just happened, only that it took 2 hours.**

**Hope you likie! :)**

**Review?**

**And don't worry. **

**Drama's up next!**

**-SkyFairies**


	6. Chapter 6- Two can play at that

HOLA** PEOPLE! I decided to update this story today along with 'Moving in'. Go check it out please!**

**And I also have one thing to say. Ya know how G Chen was helping me update?**

**Now it's StormDragonFT. I asked her while video chatting earlier today about which story she wanted me to update.**

**As you can obviously see, this was the result.**

**Also, I would really love it if you guys also read my other fanfics too. It would mean the world to me!**

**I don't wanna type a long note today so here you go.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY! ;)**

* * *

_**Last time-**_

The only thing you heard were flapping wings.

And what Lucy saw was not what she had been expecting at all.

A dragon, yes, but with it's scales reflecting the stars and the galaxy.

It was like she could pinpoint every constellation on it's body.

The beast landed down and in front of her.

They stared at each other, judging.

Then Lucy smirked.

A sly grin came onto her dragon's face too.

* * *

**_Lucy pov_**

When the two creatures in front of me just stepped back, I didn't know what to think.

Maybe they were giving me something weird? I don't know.

I also didn't know what to think when something started descending out of the sky.

_So this is her? Tch._

Huh?

I froze a bit. What was that?

_I can't believe they called me for this. Weaklings._

OK...

Not my imagination?

_This will definitely take forever._

Take forever for what? My eyebrows furrowed. I almost ignored the thing that was landing on the ground.

_She doesn't even look at me! Stupid girl._

I immediately formed a message in my own mind.

_I'm not stupid!_

And with that comment I turned around. And went face to face with something truly stunning.

A dragon. A dragon that was made of the night sky.

The scene before me brought back memories but I quickly shook it off.

_Oh? We've got a decent one here?_

_Who you callin' decent?_

I thought and stared into the beast's eyes.

From the corner of my eye, I could see everyone staring at the dragon in awe.

_Seems like you're pretty impressive. _

I noticed the dragon's reaction.

_You can already speak to me?_

It seemed surprised. I smirked.

_Maybe. Or others could just be stupid._

I saw a sly grin come out. Telepathic messages. I never read about this before in books.

_Of course you wouldn't. This is a secret only between the dragon and their bond._

_Oh? So everyone else can do this too? _I asked.

_Well, eventually. You're the first one I've had in a long time to pick this up quickly._

I decided to switch to speaking out loud.

"Nice to meet ya." I just waved a little.

The little fairy sitting on my shoulders giggled at the still amazed reactions of everyone else.

"OK. Everyone listen up!" Makarov called out.

We all shook off our surprise and looked over to the small man.

"As you all know, tonight has been very eventful. I do realize you want to meet your new companions, but it's very late right now. Porlyusica will show all of you to your rooms and in the morning we'll sort things out." he then waved us away.

It was as if his words took a hold on me and I suddenly realized how tired I was. From the looks of it, everyone else thought so too. Natsu looked like he was going to drop down right there and go to sleep.

Porlyusica looked at the other dragons and all of them flew away.

"Hey! Why'd you send them away?" Natsu pouted.

"I certainly didn't think you would want to go to sleep with a huge dragon in your room." one of her eyebrows raised up.

He shrugged and was whacked on the head by Erza.

"Just listen Natsu." she hissed. He nodded furiously, not wanting to receive another slap.

I smirked. Pinky was really whipped.

"If you're worried about them, they're in the stables right now." and she pointed to a large building right next to the palace.

Huh. I never saw that.

"But for now, you all must go to sleep. Rules, classes, and introductions will come tomorrow. This is not the place to rampage and destroy things. You all have a big responsibility on your shoulders now. It would be best to start relaxing and become serious." she said stiffly while leading us to our separate rooms.

"Killjoy." Cana muttered while taking a swig of her drink.

Thankfully, Porlyusica didn't hear and kept going.

"This is the dorm. On the right side of the hallway, we have the girl's rooms. Left is for the boys. Your names will be on the door. They all lock at your command so don't worry about anyone sneaking in."

I inwardly snorted. Magical doorknobs. Fun.

But after she left, we all headed for the rooms. Apparently, mine was at the end of the hallway.

"So your across the hall?" I whirled around and met deep onyx eyes.

"If you could read, then yes." I replied while placing my hand on the door.

Natsu was leaning against his doorway and looked at me.

He sighed.

"Look blondie. I don't want to deal with you for the rest of my life so can we just call it a truce for now?" he asked me.

Nice acting skills. But you need to work on your eyes. They're easy to read.

I kept these thoughts to myself and stared at him innocently.

"Sure. Truce." I stuck out my hand.

He took it and we shook. His hand was warm and calloused. It felt strange against my cold and smooth skin. I swear I heard both of our fairies chuckle.

"Night Pinky." I said and leaned forward.

He seemed to freeze for a second. My lips made contact with his cheek.

"Sleep well." I grinned and made my way into my room.

Stretching a bit, I didn't take the time to look around. I just went straight for the bed and flopped down. My little partner flew over to the pillow and laid there.

Sweet dreams Michelle. I hope you're doing fine.

* * *

_**Natsu pov**_

I looked at the name plates while walking down the hallway.

Nothing matched until I reached the last door.

Natsu Dragneel.

Bingo.

There was a slight shuffling noise behind me and I turned around.

Lucy was standing there while looking at the delicate tag. I smirked and leaned against the wall.

"So you're across the hall." I spoke and she twirled around.

"If you could read, then yes." her pale hand went on the door.

I inwardly frowned but ignored the statement.

"Look blondie. I don't want to deal with you for the rest of my life so can we just call it a truce for now?"

A truce. And then revenge.

She looked into my eyes and I stared into her chocolate ones. I almost lost myself in those brown orbs, but I slapped myself in my mind.

She looked at me innocently and opened her mouth.

"Sure. Truce." and she stuck out her hand.

I shook it and marveled at the feel of her soft hands against my rough one.

"Night Pinky." she added and leaned forward. I froze. What was she doing?

Her lips made contact with my cheek and my eyes widened.

"Sleep well." she smiled and walked into the room.

My cheeks turned pink. But I brushed it off.

You want to do that?

I grinned showing my sharp fangs.

"Two can play at that game."

And I closed the door.

* * *

**Huh Natsu... Never thought you played that way. ;p**

**Hope you liked that! Tell me what you thought!**

**Good?**

**-SkyFairies**


End file.
